


Rarepair Boat

by missshiroganes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshiroganes/pseuds/missshiroganes
Summary: hi! here you can request rarepair stuff! details inside.requests are open!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	1. Rules

Request Rules

Not allowed:

  1. NSFW -- I have a separate work that you can request that on. This will remain SFW.
  2. Nagito romantically paired with women -- this is a strong discomfort of mine.
  3. Oumeno -- once again, another discomfort
  4. Unhealthy/abusive relationships (ex: Togafuka, Junkan, Despaircest, etc.)
  5. I hate that I feel I must say this but. Incest. Reasons being the ship above.



Definitely allowed:

  1. Violence -- this is a game about murder, it's expected.
  2. Crossgame ships!
  3. Junko ships, under the understanding that it will only take place in a non-despair AU. (Junkan being the exception, it will not be in this. Sorry!)
  4. Angst, fluff, despair, whatever trope you want! 
  5. LGBT+ themes. Please do. I love hearing about it!! (I am nonbinary myself!)
  6. Platonic ships/BROTPs! (Any ships that are unhealthy romantically are okay here!)




	2. Art Block (Kaito/Angie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't go to a club at an american school, here's a guide:  
> President - in charge of club plans and activities  
> Vice President - second in charge  
> Secretary - writes down who came to club, what happened, future plans  
> Treasurer - takes care of money spent or raised in the club  
> Historian - takes photos to make a scrapbook at the end of the year

_ Prompt: Kaito goes to an art club at Angie's request to help improve his skills, but he gets distracted by watching her. _

Kaito is not an artistic person by any means. But he is a little bit of, what many of his peers would say, a simp. It’s a little hard to say no to things when your energetic crush is asking, after all. So, when Angie asked him to join her in coming to the school’s art club, it was nearly impossible to say no. Even knowing that the best he could do was just a tad better than stick figures.

There’s quite a few familiar faces, like Tsumugi and Kaede and Tenko, but many he doesn’t recognize. They must be from other grades. Everyone seems to be gathering and talking for now, perhaps they were waiting for Angie’s arrival? Either way, he didn’t mind. After being instructed by Angie to sit next to her, he watches as she and one of the others go to the front of the classroom. 

“Yoohoo!” Angie shouts, gathering everyone’s attention. “We have a visitor today! Kami-sama has asked that we give him warm greetings! We thank you for coming, Kaito.”

Kaito feels everyone’s eyes on him, but he mostly notices Angie’s excited stare.

“Let us start with introductions, then! This is my vice president, Hifumi!” Angie refers to the much taller boy standing next to her. He awkwardly adjusts his glasses before speaking. 

“Ah, yes, thank you for coming,” Hifumi says, smiling wide. “Hopefully you enjoy our activity today!”

“You already know me,” Tsumugi blabbers suddenly. “I mean, who wouldn’t forget someone so plain!” 

Hifumi grimaces. “You’re not  _ plain,  _ ‘Mugi! Other than plain amazing!” 

Tsumugi looks visibly uplifted. “Anyway, I’m the secretary. Don’t mind me.”

Kaede happily waves at Kaito. “And I’m the treasurer!”

A red-headed girl stands up, a blonde girl with pigtails by her side. “And I’m Mahiru, the historian. This is Hiyoko, my girlfriend.” Hiyoko sticks her tongue out at Kaito. 

Tenko smiles at them, and her expression hardens slightly when she makes eye contact with Kaito. “And you know me.”

“Yes, that is all of us! We are small, but tight-knit, wouldn’t you agree?” Angie says, giggling. “Our activity for today involves pairing up with someone. Kaito, you will be my partner! I am sure the rest of you shall sort it out. Kami-sama has faith in you all.” Angie bows slightly.

Tsumugi and Hifumi excitedly link arms, Mahiru and Hiyoko join hands, and Kaede and Tenko scoot closer to one another. It’s clear they didn’t have much trouble deciding. Kaito’s just glad he doesn’t have to try and awkwardly interact with someone he doesn’t really know all that well.

“As you can all see, there are easels and canvases prepared for your use. We are going to paint something that reminds us of our painting partners!” Hifumi joins in, free hand on his hip. “Fun, right?”

Everyone but Kaito makes a noise of agreement. He hasn’t painted since elementary school art class… so this is bound to look a little silly. He’ll still try his best, though. 

“Let the painting begin! We shall disperse in an hour and a half!” Angie adds, then returns to her seat next to Kaito. 

Kaito is unsure where to even begin. Luckily, he does have the Ultimate Artist by his side. “Ah… I haven’t really painted much before,” he says to her, watching as Angie squirts oil paints onto her palette. They smell a little funky. 

“That is okay! I can show you the basics!” Angie seems excited that he even asked. He can’t help but try and smother the butterflies in his stomach when she scooches closer. Their shoulders are brushing, and it’s glaring;y obvious now just how much smaller she is than him. It’s… very cute. 

“So, uh… what paint do I use?” Kaito asks, eyeing the bucket full of paint tubes on their table.

Angie carefully selects a few. “These are acrylic. They are good for beginners! I also chose my favorite colors. I am a very large fan of complementary colors.” She then procures a few paint brushes. “I think an abstract work will work best! Yes, I’m seeing it now… Kami-sama believes it is so!” 

Kaito listens carefully, the best someone can when his crush is constantly brushing against him. “I think I get it.” He picks up a brush, still observing Angie out of the corner of his eye. She’s brushing black all over the canvas. Timidly, he brushes a streak of green across the canvas. It’s a little hard to focus when Angie is so effortlessly working beside him, clearly happy to be in her element. She seems to catch his stare, simply raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry. Just was trying to make sure I get this right,” Kaito says rigidly, very obviously lying. 

Angie grins. It’s the mischievous smile that graces her face when she’s decided of something, and Kaito can’t help but swoon. Just a little. “I think you’re lying right now,” she mumbles, just loud enough for him to hear. “But that is okay. It can be our secret, no?”

Kaito nods his head dumbly, face red. 

“Red is a beautiful color on you,” Angie adds, blue eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment, then turning back towards her work, swirling purples and blues into the black paint with ease. 

Kaito, in a fit of confidence, swipes a bit of red off his palette, then swipes it across her cheek. “Now we match.”

Angie is surprised for only a moment, but is suddenly all giggles. It’s so genuine that Kaito’s a little surprised, especially when she snorts. He suddenly feels like he’s being graced by the gods for a moment like this. He’s never really been a believer, but he’d gladly become one if it meant moments like this every day. 

“You’re quite distracting. You’re lucky you’re such a lovely muse.” Angie smiles softly, leaning close. “But I believe I am quite lucky as well.” Her hand pats his thigh, and then she turns back to her work. Not before saying one more thing, of course. “If you complete your painting… I believe we may have time to grab some dinner together, hm?”

“The club?” Kaito asks, absolutely oblivious to what she means.

Angie giggles again. “Just us, silly.”

Kaito had always imagined himself being the forward one, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
